ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Automaton Assault
Forgive my ignorance, but would I require all Tarutaru party to get the Taru earrings to drop? Any more detailed info/walkthrough would be greatly appreciated. --Reepicheep 19:16, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Note the restrictions section: All members have to be the same race just to enter the BCNM. So yes, you'll need to find other taru to do this with. --Urth 19:19, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Hume weakness Was just wondering.. if the hume takes on the weakness of the party's race's automaton.. what if the party itself is hume again? Zaphor 09:45, 17 September 2008 (UTC)' Then Hume wouldn't be there. As it says in the article, every race is there, EXCEPT your own. Therefore you'll fight the other races.--Dathus 09:28, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Strategy Easily trio'd by 3 Elvaan: PLD/WAR DRK/SAM WHM/SCH. Order was Hume>Taru>Mithra>Galka. Hume is fairly weak to normal attacks, did not notice skill chain damage being exceptional. The Hume and Taru go down fast, while the Mithra takes longer as the DRK has low xbow skills, however it eventually goes down. The last is the Galka, where the WHM is able to dish out 800 dmg Holy fairly regularly. --edster1500 05:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) The Solo Strategy (NIN/RNG) Confirmed solo by Buukki (Galka) on Lakshmi server. This ENM is slightly tricky for a group of players who cannot utilize the enemy's specific weaknesses, but with advanced preparation, decent gear and subs, and capped skills, this fight is very easily winnable solo. Before I explain the strategy, note the following things that will make this fight significantly easier: Automaton activation order: Galka > Elvaan > Tarutaru > Mithra (Left to Right). Hume takes the place of whatever race you are. If you're hume, a Hume won't appear. -Sub Ranger and have Marksmanship capped or close to cap. Also, if you can find them, buy a gun belt and a beater's earring (/rng activated). Extremely useful items. -Make sure your NInjutsu is capped. The strategy comes together more flawlessly when you have good skill coupled with good gear/macros and add-ons. If you don't have capped NInjutsu, buy a few stacks of universal tools, head to a nice camp, and spam the wheel. -Make clear and easy to toggle gear and spell/ability macros. You may even echo to yourself the next spell in the chain, or line them up in your macro bar. -Enter the fight at nighttime, for enhanced movement speed and +10eva (NIN af legs/feet) -Medicine isn't necessary, but for worst case scenario, bring 2 reraise items (See Below), have Mijin Ready, and bring an Icarus wing. Also, you may want to bring Poison potions, or the cheaper alternative, Elshimo Pachira Fruit. There's nothing worse than getting hit with the sleep GS WS, then being casted on with Ancient Magic by the taru. In my case, I bought a Hi-Potion Tank and used it about 6 times before hand to give me a quick HP restore item while fighting. **Note** All automatons maintain their respective special advantages/disadvantages in this fight. For instance, Taru will cast magic, since taru are notorious for being mages. However, Taru also has the lowest HP. Mithra seems to have the best accuracy, but pretty poor HP as well. Elvaan has terrible accuracy, but appears to hit harder, and Galka/Hume appears to have the highest HP rating than the rest. Start the fight by casting your normal buffs (utsusemi, Yonin, equip nin feet, food, first Reraise) and head to the area where the automatons are. Start by pulling the far left Automaton (should be Galka if you are any race besides Galka, hume for Galkas). Use Jubaku Ichi to pull. Its really potent. Pull the monster about halfway back to the ENM entrance. This will give you a good amount of time to finish off the automaton before the next one activates and comes after you. **Note** At 10% HP, the next automaton automatically activates and runs after you, engaging when in range. Also, for the sake of this guide, I am explaining it from the persepective of a Galka. When I say Hume, I mean Galka (since HUme is whatever race you are) Keep this in mind. The Galka (Hume) - (Extremely) Weak to Magic. Start out by using your next two debuffs, Blind and Slow, then race through the NINJUTSU wheel. Depending on your skill and gear, you should be dealing moderate to great damage per cast. As 60Galka NIN/rng with +10INT in gear and Moldavite Earring, I was doing 188dmg casts unresisted, 96dmg resisted. In either case, the Galka/Hume should go down in about 2.5 spins of the ninja wheel. **Note** Another way to deal damage to Galka/Hume automaton is by using elemental weaponskills, such as Blade: Ei. Although not as effective and rapid, if for whatever reason you need to deal extra damage on him, you can by using the elemental weaponskills. But I don't recommend it. Hold onto every last bit of TP you have, because it'll come in handy for taking down the next Automaton, Elvaan. The Elvaan - Weak to weaponskills. At this point, there is a few things you can consider when fighting the Elvaan. Remember that as NIN, you won't be able to self-SC without using your icarus wing. So what to do? You can start the fight off casting the usual debuffs (para/slow/blind), then go straight into Using Sharpshot (when you have 100%+ tp) >> slug shot >>Barrage >> Slug Shot. This will take a considerable amount of damage off EV's life. note that ELV is not weak to ranged attacks, but he takes normal damage to them, especially with Guns high bullet dmg and Slug Shot's critical damage. After this point, spam him with Gun Bullets, they deal 100~ dmg/hit, assuming you have good food and skill. This can take the EV down in about 3 minutes or so, maybe less. Your other option is to Melee until you hit 100% TP, use Jin or Slug Shot, use TP wing, then Use Jin or Slug Shot again for WS close. This will deal a nice damage skillchain, but you will be out of an icarus wing for Taru. Personally, I just shot bullets at elvaan, since his accuracy is absolutely horrible compared to Taru, and he can't cast magic, so he's hardly a threat. But you should absolutely use Sharpshot and Barrage for this automaton. Why not save it for Mithra? Because by the time you get to MIthra, you should be about ready to use them both again. Use your abilities when you can, remember you have 15minnutes in this enm. After about 2-3min of shooting bullets, recasting debuffs, maintaining Yonin/Utsu, Elvaan will fall. After you have taken him below 25% HP, do not use any more weaponskills; Hold off all your TP for the next automaton, Tarutaru. The Tarutaru - (Extremely) Weak to physical attacks. If you did not use your icarus wing on EV, now is your chance to completely shit on him in 2 moves. Seriously, you can start this fight off casting the normal pre debuffs on taru, but watch out! He can cast Ancient Magic at a decreased casting time (noted casting both Flare and Burst in less than 6-8 seconds). In my opinion, Taru is the most dangerous, because one spell can kill you. Of course, Utsusemi takes care of that, so you really have nothing to fear. Worst case scenario, you can just run out of range (with ninja boots, you should get away safely before spell comes out). Anyways, Start the meleeing, get 100%, then use Blade:Jin. Pop your wing, and Use Jin again. He'll take very low damage from skillchain, but exceptionally high damage from Jin (I did 900 and 700, he died one hit after that). If you used your wing on Elvaan, then just straup on TP gear and melee him to death. This automaton should not take more than 2 minutes max. If you're close to killing this automaton, save your TP for the MR Automaton. The Mithra - (Extremely) Weak to Ranged Attacks. This fight should go even faster than Taru if you're lucky. Start off casting the usual prebuffs, then get tp to 100%. Wait for SS/Barrage to be ready (by now, both should be ready or close to it). Now its time to get this win. Use SharpShot >> Slug Shot >> Barrage, and if she doesn't die, or if you miss slugshot/barrage, get tp and hit her with another slug shot. She takes exceptional damage from Ranged attacks. From me, she evaded my first slug, took 700+ from Barrage, and then another 1100+ from Slug Shot. The fight was over at this point. Go back to the ENM arena where the monsters were and your treasure chest will load there. Congrats! Mijin Gakure Reraise About the Reraisex2 bit from earlier: Bringing 2 reraise items for this fight can turn a guaranteed loss into a turnaround win for you. Why? Because of Mijin Gakure. If you happen to die from a weaponskill or like me, Ancient Magic during a utsusemi1/2cancel mixup, you can always wait 15 seconds for the automaton to turn around, RR, put utsu1 up (so he doesn't kill you again quickly), pop your last reraise, run up to the automaton, and use Mijin Gakure. Mijin Gakure Yields no EXP loss, and also gives you 50% HP back upon revival. So in a sense, by being killed in this ENM, you can revive yourself, kill yourself via 2hr, and then revive for 50% HP and no weakness! If you brought Hi Potions, you can put utsu up, spame them, then get back to the fight almost virtually unscathed by weakness and you would have lost only about 45seconds in the BCNM. BuukkiBuukki 23:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Damage are as follows: TT, GK, and MR take roughly double damage from Physical, magic, and ranged respectively. EV I assume would take the same from skillchain damage. TT takes extremely low damage from Magic (around 1-5 dmg), GK takes extremely low damage from physical attakcs (about 3dmg), EV seems to resist elemental magic just about as much as TT does (took 3 dmg from Doton:Ni), and mithra takes about average damage from physical attacks. GK is the only automaton that should take a few moments, via spamming the wheel. After that, EV seems to take a bit of time too, if you aren't attempting a skillchain. MR and TT, however, are exceptionally easy and die really fast. TT took about 95dmg/katana swing, and MR took about 190dmg/bullet.